


The man at the Cemetery

by Reon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Major characters death, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV Eren Yeager, POV Third Person, Sad, first actual fanfic, probably with lots of mistakes, supposed to be one shot but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reon/pseuds/Reon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day going to work, Eren passes in front of a cemetery, and every day he sees a man standing there.</p>
<p>Just what is he doing there? A Goth? Alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man at the Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Ereri ALMOST FINISHED fanfic. Hope you like it. This is a bit new so bear with me. 
> 
> This is an unbetad fanfic, so any erros please comment and I'll fix it, if I can (English is not my first language so teach and show me how to fix, in case x.x)

Eren suffers from depression since his mom died.  With a father who barely stays at home, too many memories on the house, a sister, whom is very much protective over him since the day he helped her escape from a group of rapists, is distancing herself and going out with her girlfriend more and more, leaving him alone for hours in that house. His best friend got himself a boyfriend and doesn't call or text much anymore, too busy being bent over a desk or studying.

Eren has much more friends, but none of them has time to hang out anymore, thus he feels lonely on his free time. Working on the company owned by Armin's boyfriend, Erwin, he overworks himself just to stay away from that house that has too much silence.

The only time Eren feels a twinge of happiness, is when He is going to work, walking past the cemetery, he sees everyday a man under that giant willow tree in the middle of the that place. Eren never gets inside, but from afar, he can see that the man is handsome, short, but very handsome. A black silk hair that seems to be very short, eyes that reflects the every so gray sky of the rainy season, and black clothes. He might be a goth, Eren doesn't know, the man is always alone sitting under that tree and no one seems to notice him. And when Eren walks back, the man isn't there anymore.

 

* * *

 

Someday during work, Eren sees his friend coming over to his desk, wearing all black and with a forlorn expression , Eren, confused asks if there's anything wrong

''Erwin's visiting a friend's grave today, it's the third year anniversary since he died'' Armin answers.

''Really? May I ask what happened to the person?'' Eren asks. It must be  the reasons Armin's boyfriend seems more tense and very stern during these days.

''Levi died trying to save his sister from a car coming in the red light. She survived, but it was a fatal crash for him'' A deep voice sounded from the back of Eren's chair. Swirling his chair back, Eren faces the mourning expression of his boss, Erwin.

''Uh, I'm sorry sir for asking this behind your back'' Eren says a bit ashamed.

''There's no reason for you to be sorry, it's been years already'' Erwin answers with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. 

''Sir, I'm sorry but how was he?'' Eren asks with eyes filled with curiosity.

''Ah, you two have met before, his name was Levi, he was the president from our ally company, Survey firm. I believe that you two had some sort of relationship? Don't you remember? A man with silver eyes, and undercut and short'' Erwin answered while looking away, remembering.

''Eh? I....I'm sorry sir, I believe I don't recall such things'' Eren said.

_They won't believe if I tell them I saw him on that cemetery..._

''I'm sorry but me and Armin have somewhere we have to go now'' Erwin said, interrupting Eren's thoughts.

Grabbing Armin by the hand, they left without a word, and Eren notices in Erwin's hand a bouquet of Zinnias, deep red Roses and Rues. Flowers with the meanings of missing someone.

 

* * *

 

That evening, walking back to his house, Eren sees the man standing under the tree, looking sad and somewhat regretful. He doesn't seem to notice Eren passing by, and that makes Eren sad for some reason.

Reaching his house, Eren walks inside and goes straight to his room, not noticing his sister making out on the couch with her girlfriend, nor he notices her freaking out and asking if he's okay, He just enter his room and closes the door.

Fresh out of the shower and ready to bed, Eren walks out of the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. Slipping into the sheets, Eren stays lying down and looking at the dark ceiling for a long time, and when he finally shuts his eyes, He dreams of a time where he cuddled with a man, sending a familiar comforting feeling on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be sad. okay? okay. Next chapter soon.


End file.
